


Outside of Duty

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: #boredom #prostate #analsex #gay #sonsofanarchy #tig #Jax, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Jax doesn't feel like partying with the guys when they get stuck out of town. He gets Tig to entertain him.





	Outside of Duty

The crew was hanging outside of a bar in Tacoma, the drop had gone great, everyone was buzzing from the adrenaline. The majority of the Sons had retreated inside, and Jax was bored. He wasn't in the mood to drink, too much heavy shit was hanging on him and drunkenness would just make it worse.

He decided to go outside, the heat out there would be better than the heat inside. Tig was leaned up against the wall of the bar smoking a cigarette, looking cool in a way only he could.

"Hey Tig, wanna do me a favor?"

Tig looked at Jax kinda skeptically, ready to reprimand him and walk away, as he often had to do. Being the Sergeant Arms , if that's even what he could be called was more often like being his father, and his best friend. He had keep him out of trouble, make tough decisions, thus keeping him out of trouble. It was a hard job, but he did love his job. He'd been doing it for half his life, for his Father and Step Father before him. He loved Jax, to be honest, he'd grown to love him, he remembered when he was born, he'd watched him grow, he admired things about him.

There were of course things he was annoyed about, but he let those go. He had a feeling this was going to be one of those times. He sighed and rolled his eyes. The smirk on Jax's face told him two things, he's bored and you're about to entertain him. He's plotting something.

"What are you up too Jax?" Tig asked flatly, stubbing out his smoke.

Jax scoffed. "Why do I have to be up to something to ask you a question?"

Tig stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms and stared at him. "Jackson, I have known you for your entire life. I can tell by your demeanor that you're up to something. You're bored. Grab some tail, there is plenty in there."

Jax crinkled his brow at him, he wasn't really in the mood to be here. The fact that they were stuck waiting because Chibs flew off at the mouth and upset a guy in another charter was pissing him off they could have been home already, but the Scot just couldn't leave well enough alone. The drop has gone well, but they had to wait for someone to bring the Scots bike back, seeing as how one of the other guys thought it would be a great payback to drive off on it. Jax sighed, at least it wasn't real beef, more playful than vengeance.

He scoffed again, and nodded at the motel across the way. He was going to book a few rooms so they could crash there and head home in the morning. Everyone was effectively drunk by now anyway, they couldn't drive home. Tig nodded in agreement.

Jax was lounging on the bed by himself scrolling through the tv waiting for everyone else when someone knocked. "Yo? Whose it?"

"Tig." He opened the unlocked door.

"I almost didn't believe you, using your manners there." Jax grinned from the bed.

"Yeah well, was hoping maybe you took my advice and grabbed some pussy. So. Anyway, what did you need earlier?"

Jax leaned up, resting on his elbows, grinning at him. "I just wanted you to suck my dick."

"Man stop playing. You know I'd be the best you ever had! For real did you need something?"

Jax thought for a second, this started as a joke, but he wondered how far could it go for real? Worst case he got a blow job, Tara was hours away, they had an understanding and he needed to get laid. 

"What if I wasn't playing?"

"Are you high? Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not. Dude, I don't trust pussy I don't know and crow eaters aren't available at the present moment. I mean I was joking, but the look on your face make me not want to be joking."

Tig looked at him skeptically but walked over next to him and sat down. "It's because I'm the group freak isn't it?"

Jax almost looked offended, he hadn't even thought of that. He knew Tig was different of course but did he really think he would exploit that? Tig's muscular body, was doing it for him right then though, a concept more than foreign to him. Tig hadn't said no though.

"No. It has nothing to do with that. Regardless. It was just an idea that came to me and I ran with it. You can back out." He spoke in a hushed tone, Tigs face noticeably closer to his, piercing blue eyes holding his stare.

"If I don't back out?" Tig finished his sentence, crashing his lips onto the other mans, his arms wrapping around his neck quickly pulling him in as if he'd been waiting for this moment to happen, and didn't want to let go. He didn't let go until they had to breathe and they sat there panting. Breath hot on skin, planting kisses onto the other wherever they could find flesh, until Jax had worked the other man into his lap, fingers tangled in his wild hair.

He pulled back, smirking at the other man.

"No one back yet? Go lock the deadbolt."

He breathed out, wanting him to have to come back to him. Tig stood and adjusted himself in his tight jeans, his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red when he saw the door was indeed not even closed all the way and anyone could have opened it.

He felt heat rising even more when he saw how calm Jax looked compared to how he felt. His long blonde hair framing his face, his lithe body relaxed breathing steady, it really wasn't fair Tig thought. He locked the door quickly and walked back over to him. At first he considered sitting back beside him, but Jax leaned back again and grabbed his arm pulling him back onto his lap.

"Just pick up where you left me." Jax cooed wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close and rubbing the other hand on his thigh. "Is this okay? You're shaking, that's not like you Tiger."

Tig blinked at him and then smiled. "I'm good. Just a little spooked cause the door was unlocked. And I'm about fuck my boss. Ya know there's that, you're the boss."

Jax chuckled. And pulled him into another kiss. "Don't have to do anything you don't want too. Plus you ain't fuckin your boss, your boss is fuckin you, there's a difference. Trust me. Also there's no fuckin if you just suck my dick." He whispered while peppering kisses, and giggling like school kids.

"But What bout me?" Tig pouted trying to be funny, but it actually turned out to be cute and stirred something else deep inside of Jax. He put his hands on his hips and pressed him into his groin, gaining some much needed friction for himself, but earning a moan from the other.

"Well, be good for me Tiggy and I'll take care of you too. No pouting." Jax took his poked out lip between his teeth and bit down, just enough to pull it into his own mouth and suck. Earning another moan from the melting Sergeant in his lap. He kept his hands firm on his hips, rolling his own just so, gaining a small bit of friction, he could see his cock clearly hard throbbing in the tight denim. Every roll of his hips, nip of his teeth on exposed flesh he saw it jump. He'd become putty in his hands, not a common look for the killer of SAMCRO.

"I'll be good, please, stop teasing. I'm ready now." He practically whined, jutting his hips against him, grinding himself down in deliberate circles on Jax's hard on. Jax's breath hitched, he gritted his teeth and growled out long low at the sweet friction Tig was giving him. His fingers dug into his hips leaving crescents from his nails, he met his gaze almost predatorily.

"What are you ready for?"

"You. Do I have to suck you off? Can you just fuck me please?" Tig breathed out, sounding needy. Jax mused, everyone knew about Venus, maybe this wasn't his first rodeo so to speak.

Jax toyed with the idea a little.

"Ask me again. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Jax! If you don't fuck me, after you've gotten me this worked up, I will fucking patch out. Is that sure enough for you?"

Jax laughed and moved him delicately from his lap onto the couch. "Yes sir!" He placed a kiss on his lips. "Let me grab my cut, lube is in there."

Tig dismounted him, standing at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the cut from the chair tossing it to Jax, he then proceeded to strip his jeans and t-shirt, flopping naked onto the bed.

Jax chuckled, really he should probably be the one displaying such desire. He was the younger one, Tig had experience and could teach him a thing or two. Yet here he was, waiting for Jax to take him.

"Eager aren't ya?" Jax teased.

"Psh well yeah, I don't know where you've been, but I've been busy being teased to hell and back. I'm bout to party by myself!" He giggled wrapping a fist around his rehardening cock.

Jax watched him for a minute, enthralled by the site of his toned body, the reaper standing out staring back at him, his teeth biting his bottom lip, rings shining against his dick. Jax's own blue eyes were watching him desperately as he removed his own clothes. Once he was naked, lube and condom in hand he slapped Tigs hand away from himself. "Having too much fun with out me."

That's when a brief look of panic struck Tigs eyes, not unnoticed by his current lover. "What was that? You okay?"

"Yeah, just um. Wow. Can I touch you? I don't know what the... I'm lost. I've never been fucked by my boss before!" He added dramatically for humor but he was nervous. What would this mean for them later?

Jax was beautiful, he was SAMCRO's pretty boy, first in line only to Juice. Tig would love to have them both but that could wait for another time. Jax was young, tight, his body proud, pale white despite his tan. His tattoos stood out in a stark contrast to the white skin. Tig had never looked this closely but he'd be lying if he said he'd never noticed how breathtaking he was.

"I'm not gonna just plow into you!" He leaned over now that he was on the bed, and crawled between his legs, pressing their lips together. Once their bodies were knotted back together it didn't take long and Tig was thrusting his hips against him, whining for friction, arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"Are you ready?" Jax asked, his cock leaking with need. Tig mewled in response. He knew it didn't sound manly but fuck it, he didn't care now.

"Have you done this before?"

"Just with Venus".

Jax felt slightly relieved, because he hadn't, and was probably going to need some of his insight.

"So do I need to do anything... special or?"

Tig pulled his face back just slightly. "Put your cock in me!"

"That wasn't what I meant." Jax teased sitting up on his ankles, just enough for rolling the condom on, and adding extra lube, before lining himself up.

Tig wrapped his legs around Jax waist and pulled him back down. "Please?" He pouted.

Jax did do him the favor of entering him slowly, despite his begging him to "just do it already!"

Once he was fully inside him he gave himself a moment to adjust.Tig let out a frustrated huff, Jax chuckled and then slammed himself deep inside of him, causing Tig to arch his hips and cry out unexpectedly. Jax placed one hand under the small of his back keeping his hips arched, and the other hand he let roam freely over his body as he moved deeper inside.

Jax wiggled free of the arms around his body, sitting back on his heels, he kept Tigs hips arched, placing his free hand on the soft mound between his hips applying light pressure. Tig let out a growl with the next thrust and his eyes rolled back into his head, his arms went limp beside him and his cock jumped.

Jax was a little alarmed, but before he could stop and check in Tig was clawing at his arms demanding he do it again. He maintained that angle and found a pace that worked for them.

Tig was no longer giving verbal cues, just random noises that were meant to be words. A light sheen started to glisten on his body and his breathing took on a new rhythm. Jax was getting close, he saw the signs that suggested Tig was as well. He wondered if he'd cum without either of them touching his cock.

Tig started stuttering, muttering out words it took Jax a minute to figure out, he was asking permission to cum. He actually felt bad, he didn't know how long Tig had been trying to ask and he just couldn't understand a word he was trying to say. "Cum. Please cum, I'm so fucking close."

Tig opened his eyes and looked at Jax, mouth falling open, his head shot back onto the bed involuntarily, both his fists white knuckles the sheets on the bed, as his body convulsed from the orgasm that wracked through his body without further warning. Ripping through him, his muscles spasmed violently around the cock inside of him, pulling Jax over the edge of orgasm as well. Both of them moaning and growling unexpectedly from the sensations ripping throughout their bodies. Tigs body continued to shudder as he lay there catching his breath, refusing to let Jax pull out from fear of over sensitivity.

"I've never ever came like that. I didn't know even it was about to happen. Like I thought I was close but..." Tig shook his head trying to understand what just happened.

"Can I move now? I'm sorry...? Maybe?" Jax spoke awkwardly, before rolling off of him, throwing the condom away.

"You hit my prostate Jax. Maybe one day you'll feel it." Tig smirked. "But seriously, I knew it was possible, I've just never came without jerking my dick too."

Tig sat up, looking for his jeans hearing his burner going off. "Don't be sorry. It was amazing kid. I wouldn't hate doing it again. Not that I expect you to fuck me again, or whatever, just that now I have fucking expectations for Venus ya know."

Jax tossed him his shirt hearing drunken voices calling their names outside the windows.

"What if I wanted too?"They finished dressing, Tig eyeing him suspiciously.

"I mean I'm not likely to say no. If that's what you're wondering." Tig laughed. He primped in front of the mirror for a moment making sure he looked presentable before going out to confront the others. He had to let them know who was bunking with who.

"They are gonna know I was fucking someone. I can't even walk." He tried to joke.

"Whose gonna fire you? The boss?" Jax handed him his cut, hand on the door.

"See ya later Tiger." Jax winked opening the door. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest leaning in the door way as Tig walked out to greet the others.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DIY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375083) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau)


End file.
